Episode 1 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 1: The Mysterious Crash Landing Episode Information Release Date January 11, 2020 Arc World Peace Arc (Episodes 1-16), Jodenku Saga (Episodes 1-2) Date November 29, Age 791 Synopsis Opening(Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) It has been 7 years since the 28th World Tournament where Goku met Uub for the very first time. The episode begins in Age 791 with a now 17 year old Uub training with Goku in the plains, when their training session is suddenly interrupted by a mysterious pod crash landing into a bamboo desert a few miles away. Goku and Uub then halt their training to investigate the pod. "Goku, I don't like this... You have been through stuff like this before, but I'm kinda getting uneasy!" Uub said, with his voice clearly indicating that he was nervous. "Whoever this person is, lets hope they have no bad intentions. It's been a while since anyone tried anything on Earth." Goku replied as they continued flying toward the bamboo desert. Once they arrive on the scene, a 13 year old Saiyan with broken armor and blood all over him exits the pod. Goku and Uub immediately question the Saiyan on who he is and what intentions he has on Earth, but he quickly faints on the ground before he is able to start his story. Goku suggests bringing the Saiyan back to the Kame House since he is only a child, and Uub disagrees at first, but finally complies after being convinced. Once they arrive back at the Kame House, most of the Z-Fighters (excluding Vegeta and his family) are inside the house watching TV, eating, or talking. Goku and Uub walk in, with the Saiyan over Goku's shoulder. Goku then sets the Saiyan down on the floor and slaps him in the face to wake him up, with Uub explaining the situation to the confused Z-Fighters. The Saiyan then wakes up and is calmed down by Goten, and the Saiyan then begins to explain his story after Goku asks why he is on Earth. "Rgh..to be honest, I can't remember much right now.." He took a few seconds to catch his breath. "All I remember was... my parents being killed by that soldier... and I blacked out for a few minutes... and then I was in a pod, and then I landed here... I feel like I'm losing my memory.." the saiyan added. "Huh, seems like the poor kids suffered from memory loss or something, just like you did, Goku!" Master Roshi suggested. "Hey kid, what's your name?" "Uhh..Jodenku. That's at least something I can remember." The Saiyan replied. "Well, I guess I'll be going now. I don't know much about this planet, but I'm sure I'll find something!" "Hey, nonsense! You can stay here with us, until you find what you wanna do on this planet. Plus, you seem pretty strong, maybe some of us can train you or something!" Master Roshi replied. "Oh, really! Thanks, it means a lot!" Jodenku immediately had a grin on his face. "I'm starving, got any giant bear meat?" He asked. "Giant bear meat? Man, your planet must have been weird. Here, try this ramen, I know you'll like it!" Yamcha replied, handing him a bowl of freshly made tonkotsu ramen. Jodenku then took a shower and was given a fresh pair of clothes, a red button shirt and black shorts, as well as white shoes. The episode ends with a confused Uub saying, "What in the world just happened..." Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 2: A New Prodigy